Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded is a game in the Kingdom Hearts series that was released on the mobile phone as a puzzle game using 3D backgrounds. It is an installment in the best-selling Kingdom Hearts series that focuses on King Mickey and Sora. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show. Currently, the title is only available for a Japanese release, though Square Enix has plans for releases in other territories. Kingdom Hearts coded was confirmed to be released on the Panasonic phone - the Docomo Prime Series-P-01A. The game is being released in downloadable "Episodes". The first "Pre-install Episode" was released on November 8, 2008, and consisted of a demo for the later episodes in Traverse Town and Olympus Coliseum, while the episodes which make up the game were released throughout 2009. Story The story starts after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Jiminy Cricket returns to Disney Castle to organize his journal, but while arranging his records, his eyes fall upon a page with a mysterious message. "We must return to free them from their torment" No matter how hard Jiminy tries to recall the source of the text, he fails to remember. King Mickey digitizes the contents of the journal and starts an investigation. Within the world traced from the contents of Jiminy's Journal, a boy awakens on Destiny Islands, marking the beginning of a new quest for a virtual Sora. Episode 1 Release date: June 3, 2009 The first episode takes place on Destiny Islands. Sora helps out Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka around the island while trying to figure out why there are mysterious blocks all over the island. As he is trying to find out, he ends up meeting a figure in a black cloak, who creates a Keyhole. Then, the message "This world has been hurt. Heal its wounds and the path will open". appears in the journal. Sora goes through the keyhole and fights Darkside, which rids Destiny Islands of the blocks, but ends up getting caught in the darkness consuming the island in this area, reminiscent of the first game. A new message, "Their torment has been lessened", appears in the journal and the crew in Disney Castle see a scene with Riku meeting with a cloaked figure before disappearing into a black portal. Episode 2 Release date: July 8, 2009 Sora wakes up in Traverse Town and decides to help out Cid by searching the town for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Each of them has found a mysterious fragment. After finding them all, Sora realizes they are shaped like a keyhole. The black cloaked figure appears again (after a silent appearance earlier, where Sora wonders if he is creating the blocks, or bugs) giving Sora the last fragment. This fragment becomes a keyhole and Sora then fights Guard Armor. The message "Their torment has been lessened", appears once again and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a black portal. Being the second scene shown to them, and a scene they don't remember, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are confused. Soon Shadow Heartless show up in the room and Mickey defeats them, but he and the others discover that they are trapped in the library. Episode 3 Release date: August 5, 2009 A new message appears in the journal saying "No doors are barred to those who heal?". In the journal, Sora is in Wonderland and runs into Alice and who helps him with exploring Wonderland and finding Memory Words to restore Sora's memories in which they receive some help from Cheshire Cat. He restores his memories and heads to the Queen of Hearts' castle where the keyhole is supposed to be. But it seems the Queen of Hearts has had her memories stolen too, and they're put on trial, Sora tells Alice to leave and discover the keyhole in the birdcage. On the other side of the keyhole, he fights and defeats Trickmaster. After clearing the story, the man in the black coat appears in front of Sora. Following Mickey's instructions, Sora chases him. Mickey and his friends, hearing the library doors opening, wonder if Chip and Dale have arrived, but to their shock, the Data Sora enters, immediately followed by the man in the black cloak. Episode 4 Release date: September 17, 2009 The black cloaked man reveals himself to be Jiminy's Journal taking on the form of Riku, and that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are no longer in the real world, but in the data world, explaining the presence of the Heartless. Chip and Dale are in the real world trying to communicate with them but are unsuccessful. Sora goes to Olympus Coliseum and fights with Cloud and Hercules. The Coliseum has been turned into a maze because of the bugs and Phil tells Sora that Hercules went inside to see what's wrong. Sora finds the Keyhole and goes inside to help Hercules. Hades is the one who started the problem and has an assassin ready to fight for him. Sora and Hercules see Cloud fighting and they help him. He joins them but Sora has to fight Cloud, Hades, and Cerberus to save the world. At the conclusion of the episode, Pete can be seen standing in front of Sora. After finishing the story, this time nothing appears on the monitor. What had been appearing on the monitor were the memories of the world which Riku had taken after the Bugs had been erased. They had traveled along the circuit and had appeared as a picture on the screen. The images that were shown are revealed to be the memories sleeping within the journal. Episode 5 Release date: October 16, 2009 Pete is revealed to be from the real world to interfere with whatever is going on in the data world. He then leaves the Coliseum and Sora follows him to Agrabah. There, Sora loses sight of Pete but meets with Aladdin who asks him to find Jasmine. Sora finds Jasmine then has to fight Jafar and then follows him to the Palace. Jafar steals Aladdin's lamp, kidnaps Jasmine, and uses a fake lamp to manipulate time. Sora gets back the real lamp from Iago and summons the Genie to help him. At the Cave of Wonders, Sora finds that Jafar has cast a spell on the Tiger Head which Sora has to fight. Sora fights his way through the Cave of Wonders and stops Jafar after a battle. Sora then finds the keyhole in this world and must fight Jafar (Genie) again. After Jafar is beaten, Pete appears again and Sora chases him out of the cave. Maleficent appears suddenly and destroys Sora's Keyblade, saying "This is our world, you know" and summons Shadows to attack him. Episode 6 Release date: November 26, 2009 Mickey and Jiminy's Journal arrive and dispatch the Shadows. Pete explains that when he was in Disney Castle to spy on King Mickey and the others but then he saw the bright light in Episode 2 the next thing he knew he was in the Data World. He reported this to Maleficent, who decided to rule the Data World, given the destruction of the Castle that Never Was. The journal is abducted by Pete and Maleficent. Mickey gives pursuit, and Sora, unable to defend himself without the Keyblade, makes his way through Hollow Bastion, reuniting with Donald and Goofy along the way. Pete runs through a locked door, which Sora, Donald and Goofy only manage to open after gathering the four symbol shards. They engage Pete in battle, who appears to be winning until a new Keyblade appears to Sora. Sora defeats Pete, but Pete calls out the journal, whom he has placed under his control by using Bugs. Sora fights the journal three times, each time seeing an increase in the journal 's strength, but still manages to defeat the journal. Pete flees the scene. The Keyblade opens a keyhole all of a sudden, and Mickey arrives and says that unless the Bugs are destroyed, the journal will never awaken. Episode 7 Release date: December 26, 2009 Sora, resolving to awaken the journal, enters Riku's Data world, where he meets a separate Riku, but at the same time loses all his abilities in the form of crowns. In order to recover these, Sora visits the memories of this Data Riku, including the worlds it has been to. Afterwards, the two continue into Hollow Bastion, where they encounter the journal once again, infested by bugs, fighting and defeating it, Sora regaining his abilities in the process. Sora then encounters and defeats Dragon Maleficent, and Mickey finds that soon he and his friends will be returning to the real world, although after the journal has been restored, the Data Sora will lose all his memories. The journal reaches 100% completion and is ready to be erased, but Data Sora wants to save Pete and Maleficent, who are still in a part of the data world only partially erased. Sora finds them battling Darkside, but before he can intervene, Maleficent and Pete are apparently erased from existence. Sora fights and defeats Darkside. Mickey finally returns to the real world, but the door to a new world has opened. The journal explains that it is the data world of the data that was added in it. Mickey, realizing that it will now be dangerous for Data Sora, who has lost his memories, to venture out on his own, requests to be taken into the data world once again. Episode 8 (Final Episode) Release Date: End of January 2010 The last episode of the game takes place in a new world, most probably Castle Oblivion and will feature an important character. Gameplay Gameplay uses red and black Bug Block floating in mid-air. These blocks are used to solve puzzles and reach higher ground. A debugging mode is also featured. In this mode, you remove the blocks, to progress to enemies. There are also times when you just fight opponents like in Olympus Coliseum. There are times when Sora fights alongside other characters like Hercules and Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum episode. After the events of an episode are over, the player can buy new items for Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Main Characters *Sora *Data Sora *Mickey Mouse *Riku *Kairi *Donald *Goofy *Jiminy Cricket *Jiminy's Journal *Pluto *Maleficent *Pete Worlds *Disney Castle Data Worlds *Awakening *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Neverland (unplayable) DKS3713 Trailer _yEUD0SfPAM The trailer opens with the lines, "And the door that opens to this world." and "A forbidden secret." The trailer begins with the two journals on screen. Jiminy explains that one of them (the journal from Kingdom Hearts) should have recorded two journeys, albeit being completely blank, save for the one line, "Thank Naminé," which Jiminy refers to as a duty "carried out." The pages are flipped through to a new page, bearing the line, "We must return to free them from their torment," and Jiminy wonders aloud if that duty has been carried out. He rushes the journal over to The King who says he doesn't recall that sentence either. He then exclaims that Sora is the only one qualified to solve the mystery. The next scene is shown in Traverse Town with Pluto waking up Sora. Sora leaves the alley and meets Cid. He encounters someone in a Black Coat asking Sora to show him his power. Sora encounters the King holding his Star Seeker out to the side. He tells Sora that he was there at the same time, and that the truth must be told. A scene is replayed from Kingdom Hearts, with Sora, Donald and Goofy putting their hands together, and Pluto running into a Corridor of Darkness. The scene shifts to Neverland with Riku pretending to grab the moon, then looking back at a lifeless Kairi. The scene returns to Disney Castle's library, where the journal now reads, "Their torment has been lessened." The logo ends the trailer followed with "Winter 2008 for NTT DoCoMO FOMA." Gallery File:CodedChar.png|Characters in Kingdom Hearts coded Image:The_"New_Unknown".png|Screenshot of Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and a Black Cloaked Jiminy Journal. Image:KHcodedjournal.jpg|Message left in Jiminy's Journal Image:imgKHC.jpg|A screenshot of real game play Trivia * In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura claimed that as of now, Kingdom Hearts coded does not have any connections with Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, other than the appearances of some antagonists from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, however, is deeply linked. This is made apparent in the latter game's secret ending. See Also *Data World *Bug Block *Debug Ability *Version Up *Hercules Memo *Hero's License External Links Official JP website de:Kingdom Hearts: Coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded Category: Games Category:Kingdom Hearts coded